A Privacy Problem
by Minisnare11
Summary: A Lemony story set after Bella becomes a vampire. How do they manage a private life that is not so private?


_**Edward's body was pressed tightly against mine, we were moving together, our hips were creating their own choreography, deserving perfect tens from my perspective. He grazed his lips along my neck causing me to groan in pleasure...**_

"Bella! Are you even listening to me?" Alice's voice, like wind chimes, broke me from my revery.

"Alice, you know I care as much about my anniversary as I did about my wedding!" To anybody who didn't know me, that could have sounded romantic, but Alice knew the truth, as did the rest of my family, including my husband. Married, not married, it didn't matter, it was just a party. As far as I was concerned my love for Edward was unquantifiable, insurmountable, unsurpassable, I didn't need a minister or an anniversary to remind me of that.

Alice's face had settled into an annoyed frown, she cared about this anniversary party, and my lack of interest was hurting her. "Look Alice, did I not love my wedding?", I paused my eyes locked on her face, trying to force her to make eye contact, although she kept her eyes down while she slowly nodded, her frown not budging. "I trust you to do just as fantastic with my anniversary, I don't need to tell you what I want, you already know!" I tried to infuse my words with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Although I don't think she believed me entirely, her face broke into a smile.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" she exclaimed as she gathered the magazines and laptop from the table between us and ran up to her room.

"Well that will keep her busy for a while" Edward was behind me suddenly, his arms wrapped around me. He was whispering in my ear, his voice hardly more than a breath. "Maybe we could...slip…out". He punctuated the last two words with kisses on my jaw and neck. We moved silently, climbing carefully out of an open window rather than using the door, afraid the click of the lock would give us away.

It was hard to have an _adult_ relationship in a house full of vampires. Whilst we were all pretty open, Rosalie and Emmett the most brazen of all of us, none of us wanted to have sex in front of one another, and, with vampire super-senses, in front of each other could be extended to anywhere in a one mile radius. Doors and walls were no protection from the noise and smells that sex produced. Alice had grown frustrated and then angry at the fact that she couldn't check the future for when we would be coming home, or, how our hunting trips would go without catching us in the act. I felt sorry for her, and embarrassed for myself. That was why me and Edward had taken to sneaking out, trying not to do anything that would cause Alice to focus her visions on us, even subconsciously consider where we were going.

Edward kept his mind focused on Alice, once we reached the edge of the garden he gave me a nod to indicate that Alice hadn't heard us. We took off running, still careful not to make a sound, tread on a twig, or even brush a leaf whilst we were still in earshot of the house.

We reached our meadow after just 5 minutes of running. It had always been our spot, but now it had a different significance. It was perfectly isolated from any kind of civilisation, no chance of being discovered her. We would really let go if we wanted to, Edward always scanned the area with his gift to see if anyone was within hearing distance, but they never were.

We slowed to a human pace and walked hand in hand to the centre of the clearing. Edward stopped and pulled me suddenly into him. I made no effort to resist as he lifted my chin and embraced me in a deep kiss. His hands were in my hair, then running down my sides, grazing my breasts then gripping my waist, holding me firmly in place, every available inch of me was pressed against him.

I broke away from his lips and my mouth wandered along his jaw and down his neck. I planted kisses on every step of my lips' journey south. When I reached his collar I lifted my hands to being unbuttoning his pale blue shirt. It was my favourite colour on him and he knew it, after spending so long with Edward repressing any kind of sexual thought or feeling, it excited me just to know he was doing things deliberately to turn me on, regardless of what they were. Once I had finished unbuttoning, I slipped the shirt down Edward's arms and discarded it onto the floor. We had ruined many outfits in our sexual escapades, but we had learned quickly that it had ruined the illusion if we returned to the house naked.

Edward's stone chest glittered in the sunshine. I took a step back so that my eyes could take all of him in. I was in heaven, and he knew it. Edward's eyes met mine for a split second before he lurched forward, he lifted me from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He allowed us to fall backwards so that he was on top of me, his lips crushed mine and refused to break away, already our bodies started to move together as we struggled to remove the rest of our clothing. I flipped us over so that I was on top of him, and paused for one second before I guided him into me. We moved in perfect rhythm, our bodies a perfect fit creating pleasure neither one of us had been able to imagine. At some point my eyes had closed and I was seeing stars, my other senses were heightened, I could feel the air across my skin, hear Edward's' breathing speed, the pleasure from every thrust was radiating out from my core across my body. Edward's hands moved, never staying in one place too long, he caressed my breasts, grabbed my ass, guided my hips. At times I leaned down to kiss him, and his hands would move to hold me there, his head moved so that he could take my nipple in his mouth. One after the other he sucked and caressed them, my eyes rolled back into my head and I moaned in pleasure. The tension was building in me, and Edwards replying groans told me he was close too. We thrusted against each other with renewed vigour as I fell off the cliff I had been holding onto. I collapsed down onto him as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through me.

As I came to my senses Edward was holding me, stroking my hair. "We should think about going back, my love" Edward murmured and then kissed my hair.

I groaned and pulled myself up onto my elbows gazing down at him. "Haven't we got time for round two?" I asked and then bit my lip in playful anticipation. Edward knew exactly what I meant, but remained unmoved.

"I'm afraid Alice will start to miss us, and Carlisle will be back from work with Esme in half an hour." There was reluctance in Edward's voice, but I knew he was right. I certainly didn't want our excursion to be the conversation topic this evening.

We dressed quickly and it wasn't long before we climbed back through the window unnoticed.


End file.
